Rheneas
Rheneas, named after a Sudrian waterfall, is a narrow gauge tank engine who works on the Skarloey Railway. He is one of the oldest engines on Sodor, and has a twin named Dolgoch, who lives on the Talyllyn Railway in Tywyn, Wales. Rheneas is nicknamed the "Gallant Little Engine" by the railway staff, and is given this nickname because he single-handedly saved the railway from closure in the 1950s. He is a brave, wise and friendly engine, and is a long-time friend of Skarloey. Biography The Early Years Rheneas was built by Fletcher, Jennings & Co. in 1865, and arrived on Sodor that same year. He was delivered to the port at Kirk Ronan on a ship, and was transported to Crovan's Gate by rail.The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways Contrary to Skarloey, Rheneas was stern and thoughtful, and did his work without hurry or fuss. He warned Skarloey to be careful when he had to take the Directors' Train, but Skarloey paid no attention to him. Rheneas later took the train after Skarloey accidentally knocked Mr. Mack off his footplate, and the Directors were impressed by his performance. Shortly after Skarloey returned from Whitehaven with a set of trailing wheels and a cab, Rheneas became tired of his boasting, and disagreed with him when he suggested that he receive a cab like him. Skarloey was left insulted by Rheneas' remarks, and called him a "stick-in-the-mud" in response. The two engines quarreled for several days, and refused to speak to each-other for quite sometime. On a rainy Monday morning, Skarloey became stuck when he ran into a landslide near the tunnel. Rheneas initially refused to help him, but when he was reminded of the workmen and Mr. Bobbie, he rushed off to help him at once. After Skarloey was brought back to the sheds, he apologized to Rheneas, and the two engines laughed when they realized Skarloey had been the stick-in-the-mud after all.Very Old Engines Rheneas was a steady performer, but his long wheelbase meant that he was hard on the track, meaning that Skarloey was used more than he was. He never returned to Whitehaven for repairs, and any general repairs that were necessary were carried out at Crovan's Gate, including the addition of a cab. Gallant Little Engine In 1937, and again in 1943, Rheneas was overhauled at the North Western Railway's Works at Crovan's Gate. After he returned to service from his second overhaul, Rheneas became the main engine on the Skarloey Railway, as Skarloey was in such a poor state that he could only be used for emergencies.The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways He kept the railway going through a very lean period during the 1950s, and performed incredible feats, such as taking a full passenger train back home despite his valve gear on one side being jammed. He single-handedly saved the railway from closure, and was rewarded with a complete overhaul.Gallant Old Engine When Sir Handel and Peter Sam arrived on the railway, Rheneas was sent to England to undergo a full overhaul.Four Little Engines He met his twin, Dolgoch, during his stay, as he was being repaired at the same workshop for the same reason. However, money was short, and Rheneas' repairs were not complete until 1961.The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways He returned to the Skarloey Railway that same year.Gallant Old Engine Personality and Traits Technical Details Basis Livery Background Information Rheneas in Thomas & Friends Appearances The Railway Series * Four Little Engines - Skarloey Remembers (does not speak) Other Books Trivia * Rheneas' name means "Divided Waterfall" in Sudric. * The Rev. W. Awdry created a model of Rheneas for his layout. The model is now on display at the Narrow Gauge Railway Museum in Tywyn, Wales. * In New Little Engine, Rheneas was portrayed with an 0-4-2 wheel configuration. Whether or not this was intentional or a mistake on behalf of the illustrator is uncertain. Gallery References }} Category:Characters Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Fletcher, Jennings & Co. Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0